Soulmates
by aca ernita
Summary: No summary.. pairing : Kyuwook.. Warning : BL.


soulmates

Disclameir : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan punya author^^

Pairing : Kyuwook,Zhoury, Haehyuk, sligh Yewook dll.

Warning : crak pair, BL, gaje, aneh, typo dll.

Kalau tidak suka jangan di baca, silahkan kilk back aja.

Chapter 1

.

Sore itu hujan turun sangat deras, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tengah melaju di tengah jalan dengan kecepatan sedang .

Kim Ryeowook namja manis sang pemilik mobil memfokuskan pandangannya, jalanan saat itu sedikit buram karena hujan yang sangat deras di tambah permukaan jalan yang agak licin sehingga bisa berakibat terjadinya kecelakaan.

Drrrttt drrrrt

Terdengar bunyi handphone dari saku Ryeowook menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseoyo!" Ryeowook mengangkat panggilan untuknya.

['Sayang, apa sekarang kau sudah tiba di rumah?'] tanya seorang namja di sebrang sana.

"Aku masih di jalan hyung, hari ini tugas kuliah sangat berat." Ujarnya. Ryeowook memang seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni universitas seoul, saat ini Ryeowook sedang menuju rumahnya.

['Jangan ngebut-ngebut dan terus perhatikan jalan'] saran namja di sebrang sana yang berstatus tunangan Ryeowook, ya mereka memang sudah bertunangan 1 tahun yang lalu.

Kim Yesung namja yang kini tengah menelponnya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan JEREMY Corp yang cukup terkenal di kota seoul di usianya yang baru mengijak 25 dia sudah bisa mengelola perusahaannya seorang diri.

Di tempat lain

Seorang namja tengah bersimpuh di sebuah makam, matanya menatap nanar batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Cho Li Xu, airmata mengalir deras bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Kyu, sampai kapan kau akan di sini terus, hujan semakin deras kamu bisa sakit." Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berambut merah datang menghampiri namja berambut ikal coklat itu.

"Tak apa ada Li Xu yang menemaniku, ahjussi." Namja itu tetap diam pada posisinya tak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Cho Kyuhyun , sekali lagi ahjussi katakan, berdiri kita pulang mau sampai kapan kamu berdiam diri di sini , ayo berdiri." Sang paman berujar dengan sedikit bentakan, namja bermarga Cho ini memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Dan sudah ku katakan juga pada ahjussi aku tidak mau, Li Xu, bantu aku katakan pada Zhou mi ahjussi kalu kita sedang bersama." Ucap namja Cho itu pada batu nisan di hadapannya.

"Berdiri Kyuhyun, atau akuterpaksa menyeretmu, Li Xu juga tidak suka jika melihatmu seperti ini." Sang paman benar-benar kewalahan dengan tingkah keponakan yang paling di sayanginya, semenjak Li Xu istri dari Kyuhyun meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu mental keponakannya memang sedikit terganggu, dia terus bolak-balik ke makam istrinya bahkan berbicara sendiri dengan makam tersebut seolah-olah makam itu adalah istrinya seperti saat ini.

Cho Kyuhyun di usia nya yang baru menginjak 23 tahun harus mengurus perusahaan milik orangtuanya sendiri di bantu pamannya Zhoumi, kedua orangtuanya telah lama meninggal, dia hanya tinggal bersama pamannya yang berasal dari china semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, saat itu lah dia mulai mengenal namja manis bernama Tan Li Xu yang merupakan hyung angkat namjachingu sang paman yang bernama Tan Henry atau Henry lau.

"Gege, ini sudah hampir malam ayo kita cepat pulang!" teriakan seorang namja berpipi chubby dari luar area makam tepatnya di samping sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tampakny dia sudah kedinginan terlihat dari keadaannya yang sedang gemetaran menahan dinginnya udara malam.

"Kyu, kajja berdiri henry sudah memanggil kita, kasihan dia kedinginan menunggu kita." Ajak sang paman sambil berusaha membujuk keponakannya.

"Tapi Li Xu bagaimana? Dia pasti juga sangat kedinginan," ucap Kyuhyun, sang paman benar-benar sudah habis kesabarannya terpaksa dia menggunakan cara terakhirnya yaitu menyeret Kyuhyun.

"Li Xu tidak akan kedinginan Kyu, dia sudah tenang dan bahagia sekarang, kajja kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap sang paman, dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan percaya kalau Li Xu sudah tiada, ahjussi. Dia masih hidup aku yakin itu." Ujarnya dengan langkah kaki yangagak di paksakan karena dia enggan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mimi-ge kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah kedinginan dari tadi menunggu kalian, huh." Namja brpipi chubby itu mengembungkan pipinya saat melihat hyung ipar juga namjachingunya datang.

"Mianhae, mochi. Kau tau sendiri kan hyung ipar mu ini kalau sudah berada di makam istrinya seperti apa?" jelas sang namjachingu.

"Ya sudah, kita masuk ke mobil lalu cepat pulang." Ajaknya sambil sesekali mengumpat kedua namja tinggi itu, Zhoumi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah namjachingunya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi kemudi, di sampingnya ada Henri sedangkan Kyuhyun dia duduk di belakang.

Di perjalanan.

"Kyu, ahjussi rasa kamu harus belajar menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Zhoumi memulai pembicaraan kembali di dalam mobil.

"Apa maksud ahjussi? Kenyataan apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenyataan kalau Li Xu sudah tiada Kyu." Jawab sang paman.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kan kalau Li Xu belum tiada." Ucapnya tajam.

"KYU?!" bentak sang paman sengit.

"Hentikan gege , biarkan saja, jangan bertengkar di saat seperti ini." Henry berusaha melerai dan menenangkan Zhoumi, bagaimana pun juga ini masih di tengah jalan dan kekasihnya itu sedang mengemudi.

"Besok kita akan pulang ke china persiapkan keperluan kalianberdua." Ucap Zhoumi tegas.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau di sini saja menemani Li Xu, kalian saja yang pulang ke china." Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyulut kemarahan sang paman.

"CHO KYUHYUN SUDAH KU BILANG-"

"Gege awas di depan!" pekikan Henry membuat Zhoumi yang sebelumnya menengok ke arah Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke depan terlihat sebuah mobil sedang melaju ke arah mobil mereka dari arah yang berlawanan.

"GYAAAAA.."

Di waktu yang sama.

RYEOWOOK POV

Saat ini aku masih berbicara dengan tunanganku di telpon, ya sepanjang perjalanan kami memang menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol.

[' Chagiya, hyung minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu.'] ucapnya di sebrang sana, memang Yesung hyung selalu datang menjemputku setiap hari, tapi hari ini dia tidak bisa di karenakan dia sedang sakit.

"Tak apa hyung, tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, lebih baik hyung banyak beristirahat supaya cepat sehat kembali." Ucapku.

['Ne, chagiya itu sudah pasti, karena aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu'] aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan lembut Yesung hyung.

['Kau adalah separuh napasku.'] aku terkikik geli mendengar gombalannya.

['Aku tak bisa bertahan tanpamu'] ucapnya lagi, aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

['Chagi~, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?'] sepertinya dia mulai kesal karena aku hanya diam, andai aku bisa melihat wajah lucunya saat kesal pasti sudah aku photo dan ku tertawakan habis-habisan, kkk membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terkekeh.

"Mianhae, hyung kkkk." Kekehku.

['YA!'] teriaknya di sebrang sana.

"Ne, ne, mianhae,mianhae, saranghaeyo hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku kembali dalam keadaan serius.

['Nado, nado, chagiya, hyung ingin sekali bertemu denganmu']

"Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu hyung,"

Prak

Tiba-tiba saja hannphone ku terjatuh karena tanganku yang sedikit licin, terpaksa aku merunduk ke bawah mencarinya.

"Aishhh, kenapa di saat seperti ini hp ku malah jatuh." Gerutuku kesal.

['Waeyo chagi?'] tanya yesung hyung suaranya agak sedikit kecil.

"Hyung hp ku jatuh dan aku sedang berusaha mengambilnya." Jawabku sambil meraba-raba tempat di mana hp ku terjatuh tadi.

"Ya! Di mana benda itu terjatuh? Susah sekali mengambilnya." Aku masih menggerutu kesal mengumpat-umpat hp ku tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Tap

Ya dapat, akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Sudah ketemu hyung." Ujarku senang, namun begitu aku melihat kearah depan, sebuah mobil berjarak beberapa meter dari arah berlawanan hendak bertabrakan dengan mobilku, aku membelalakan mataku dan langsung banting stir ke arah kiri.

"GYAAA?!" teriakku sekencang mungkin.

['Chagi, kamu kenapa ? apa yang yang terjadi?'] masih bisa ku dengar suara panik yesung hyung setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena gelap tiba-tiba menutupi penglihatanku, sakit seluruh tubuhku sakit itulah yang terakhir ku rasakan.

RYEOWOOK POV END

"Gege awas di depan!"

"GYAAA..?!" sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari mobil milik Ryeowook begitu juga dengan mobil milik Kyuhyun.

CKIIIIITTTT

BRAK

Mobil Ryeowook langsung melesat kearah kiri dengan kencang, sedangkan Zhoumi ke arah kanan dan langsung menginjak rem dadakan, Henry yang berada di depan hampir saja kening nya mengenai kaca depan jika saja dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman begitu juga dengan Zhoumi hampir mengalami hal yang sama, sedangkan Kyuhyun kepalanya mengenai kursi membuatnya sedikit meringis.

Lalu bagaimana dengan mobil yang di tumpangi si namja manis aka Ryeowook?, rupanya mobil itu terperosok dan langsung menabrak pohon yang lumayan besar, Ryeowook keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan terseok pandangannya terasa gelap, dia langsung tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari mobilnya.

Di tempat Zhoumi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi pada keduanya.

"Gwaenchana, Mimi ge sendiri apa tidak apa-apa, hah..hah..tadi itu hampir saja." Ucap Henry dengan napas yang sedikit memburu.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon masih kesal pada sang paman mungkin.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja gege, oh iya bagaimana kalau kita lihat mobil yang tadi, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang bertubrukan tadi." Ucap Henry.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu ayo kita berbalik dulu." Zhoumi menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali dan berputar ke arah belakang menuju mobil milik Ryeowook.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan

"Gege kajja, kita keluar jangan lupa payung dan senternya." Ucap Henry kemudian turun dari mobil sambil memakai payung dan sebuah senter di tangannya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan menghampiri mobil milik Ryeowook yang menabrak pohon itu, jalanan sekitarnya lumayan licin karena becek oleh air hujan hampir saja Henri terpeleset jika tidak berhati-hati.

"Tuh kan Gege,mobilnya benar-benar menabrak, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dan langsung panic seketika.

"Tenang dulu Henry, kita lihat keadaanya." Ucap Zhoumi menenangkan sang kekasih.

Begitu mereka melihat kedalam mobil, di lihatnya tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucap Zhoumi, Henry memperhatikan sekelilingnya lalu dia melihat seseorang tergelatak di sana.

"Mimi ge, lihat itu." Tunjuknya pada obyek yang di maksud, Zhoumi menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Henry.

"Sepertinya itu memang orangnya, ayo kita hampiri dan lihat ke adaannya." Mereka berdua pun langsung menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah pingsan.

"A apa di-dia mm-mati?" tanya Henry gugup, jujur saja dia sangat takut saat ini.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja dulu." Zhoumi membalik tubuh namja mungil itu yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan tengkurap, mereka berdua terbelalak kaget.

"OMO! LI XU GE?!" teriak Henry shok melihat sosok yang di lihatnya. Zhoumi bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dia menaruh lengannya di tengkuk namja mungil itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Benar-benar mirip." Gumamnya pelan namun Henry masih bisa sedikit mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Henry berteriak sambil menyebut-nyebut nama istrinya, langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya bertiga dengansosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun yang sudah datang langsung bertanya pada mereka berdua.

"I..itu," Henry sedikit ragu mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun kemudian melihat sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri yang kini bersama Zhoumi, matanya membulat tak percaya, sosok ini adalah sosok yang selama ini selalu di khayalkannya benar-benar ada.

"Li Xu, istriku dia masih hidup." Ujarnya kemudian mendekati sosok yang sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook dan langsung mengambilnya dari tangan sang paman.

"Kyu, mungkin saja dia bukan..."

"ANI! Dia Li Xu-ku, dia istriku, dia kembali untuk bersamaku." Bentaknya tak peduli bahwa yang di bentak adalah pamannya sendiri, Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan begitu possesif seakan takut kehilangan kembali, Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal.

"Kajja kita pulang, istriku harus segera di obati." Ajaknya kedua namja yang berasal dari china itu hanya menghela napas pasrah, ini akan semakin rumit begitulah pikiran keduanya.

"Kajja kita kembali ke mobil dan meneruskan perjalanan kita." Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil, di sana sudah ada Kyuhyun dan 'istri' dadakannya #plakk, duduk di kursi belakang lengannya dengan setia memeluk sang istri. Saat semua sudah di dalam, mobil pun melaju dengan mulus membelah suana yang masih hujan.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa mobil polisi dan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver datang ketempat terjadinya kecelakaan, seorang namja berambut hitam bermata sipit keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Apa benar di sini lokasi kecelakaanya, tuan Kim?" tanya salah satu petugas kepolisian.

"Saya yakin pak, karena saya dan tunangan saya sering melewati rute ini saat berangkat ataupun pulang dari kuliahnya." Jawab Yesung sangat yakin, begitu tau kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan dia langsung melesat dan datang ke tempat itu.

FLASHBACK

YESUNG POV

['Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu hyung'] aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan tunanganku memang beberapa hari ini kami jarang bertemu di karenakan keadaanku yang sedang sakit parah tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap menghubungi Kim Ryeowook tunanganku.

Aku sebenarnya tak tega saat harus mendengarnya berangkat dan pulang seorang diri ke kampus, dan entah kenapa aku punya firasat kurang baik saat ini.

Prak

Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh.

['Aishhh, kenapa di saat seperti ini hp ku malah jatuh'] ku dengar dia mengerutu di sana, ternyata hp-nya terjatuh.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanyaku, jantungku berdegup kencang aneh sekali.

['Hyung hp ku jatuh dan aku sedang berusaha mengambilnya' jawabnya , sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mencarinya terdengar dari bunyi krasak-krusuknya.

['Ya! Di mana benda itu terjatuh? Susah sekali mengambilnya'] kembali terdengar umpatan kecil darinya , aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

['Aku sudah menemukannya hyung'] Wookie kembali bersuara kali ini lebih jelas,

"Ben.."

['GYAAA..'] tiba-tiba saja Wookie berteriak kencang, aku langsung terlonjak kaget, khawatir , panic dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Chagi, kamu kenapa ? apa yang yang terjadi?" tanyaku namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang terdengar hanya suara rem dan bunyi benturan keras di sebrang sana, apakah Wookie menabrak sesuatu.

Klik tut tut tut

Sambungan telpon kami pun terputus.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin,AARRRGGGHHH!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, dia orang yang ku cintai saat ini mengalami kecelakaan.

"Hyung, kenapa berteriak apa yang terjadi?" Donghae sepupuku masuk kekamarku saat mendengar aku berteriak.

"Donghae siapkan mobil, aku mau pergi!" ucapku terburu-buru.

"YA! Kau sedang sakit, di luar hujan deras, untuk apa kau keluar malam-malam,eoh?" cegahnya.

Tapi aku tak peduli segera ku hubungi pihak kepolisian dan aku langsung keluar menuju garasi mobil, aku menaiki mobil pribadiku dan melesat keluar ketempat terjadinya kecelakaan tunanganku, ya aku tau tempatnya, aku harus cepat kesana, semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Tak peduli dengan sakit yang sedang ku alami sekarang, yang ku pikirkan hanya Ryeowook.

YESUNG POV END

FLASHBACK END

"Pak, kami menemukan sebuah mobil yang menabrak pohon di sebelah sana!" sang petugas kembali melapor pada atasannya, mereka semua langsung menuju mobil yang sudah dalam keadaan rusak parah.

"Benar ini mobil tunangan anda?" tanya sang atasan kepolisian kepada Yesung, namja itu mengangguk.

"Ne, ini memang moblnya, tapi di mana dia?" Yesung menengok ke dalam mobil namun Ryeowook sudah tidak ada.

"Mungkin di sekitar sini?" kata petugas polisi itu, mereka melakukan pencarian di sekitar lokasi kejadian, namun mereka tidak menemukan Ryeowook dimana pun.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah di temukan?" tanya Yesung.

"Maaf pak, kami sudah berusaha mencarinya di sekitar tempat ini hingga masuk kedalam hutan, tapi tunangan anda benarbenar tidak ada."

Yesung tampak kecewa, dan atas saran dari pihak polisi yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang akhirnya namja itu kembali menaiki mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumahnya, pihak kepolisian pun berjanji akan terus membantu dalam pencarian Ryeowook.

"Chagi, kau dimana?" gumamnya lirih, menahan isak tangisnya.

Di kediaman Cho tepatnya di sebuah kamar berukuran besar dan mewah, seorang namja terbaring lemah dan masih belum sadarkan diri, di sebuah kasur berukuran king size.

"Hyungh..." igaunya dengan suara yang lirih.

TBC

Adakah yang berminat membaca.

Kyuwook pertama nih, mian kalau jelek dan amburadul.

Di tunggu reviewnya..


End file.
